Demon Diary: Modernized
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: It's about what would happen if the time period was diffrent for our heros. A modernized DD.R&R.Currently being redone and temorarly discontinued.


My second Demon Diary Fan Fiction. O.k. This story won't be too hard to follow if you've read all the books. If you haven't then I would get off the internet and go read the rest of the books. This is a story that follows the events from Demon Diary but without the demons and it's in a more modern setting. Please enjoy!

Eclipse walked into the kitchen still in her (yes in this Eclipse is a girl) P.J.s and her hair sticking out in odd angles. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down looking at her new schools schedule. Afterwards she got dressed and headed for the bus. When she got on the bus the only seat left was one next to Reanef. The popular kid who demanded attention without meaning to, and picked on kids so HE wouldn't end up alone for not doing what everyone else was.

She hated it when people wouldn't look after themselves. She sat down and put her headphones on so she wouldn't have to hear the new kids pointing and giggling at every little thing. When they got off the bus Reanef and his righteous little gang set off to go pick someone's brain.

The bell rang signaling homeroom was about to start and when Eclipse got to the class room she could tell what kind of year this would be. She could tell that no one would be getting into trouble because the teacher was in the back of the room sleeping, and Reanef, Chris and Erutis were sitting in the back of the room reading from a magazine.

The first three blocks were manageable because she was able to stay invisible through them. But when lunch time came she knew she was in trouble. Lunch was her worst subject.

She got her "food" and went to find a table to sit at alone. She walked right past Reanef without her noticing him until he reached around and really **yanked **on her hair. She fell backwards and onto her butt with an ungraceful thump! But more unfortunate is where her lunch ended up, right in her face.

_I swear I'll get the twerp for this,_ she thought, _he'll regret this!_

She got up and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess on her face. During their next period together Reanef did nothing but talk the entire time. Something about meeting people three times in one day or something. So she decided to tune him out with her CD player which ended up getting taken away from her by the teacher about ten minutes into her CD.

Sometime during school she met up with this girl who insisted that they walk home together so instead of the ten minute bus ride they walked thirty minutes. Halfway there they heard a gang kicking the crap out of some poor innocent bystander who happened to be Reanef.

"Three on one? That isn't right!" Yelled Eclipse.

"But I thought you wanted revenge on him for making a mess of your shirt?" Said the girl.

"Revenge is equal or lesser payback, not this!" And with that she grabbed one of the guys and gave him a nice swift kick in the….

Ten minutes later the girl had run off and Eclipse was helping Reanef to his feet with the arm that didn't get twisted.

"Thanks." Said Reanef through a swollen lip. "Sorry, about what happened in the lunch room earlier. I honestly didn't mean to grab your hair."

"It's O.k."

"Hey, this is the third time today we've run into each other."

"So…."

"My mom told me that if you run into someone three times in twenty four hours, it isn't coincidence but destiny."

The next month or so went by in a snap. Reanef had introduced Chris and Erutis to Eclipse who dubbed Chris an intelligent monkey.

"How could you have an F already?" Eclipse asked.

"I'm not very good at math." Pouted Reanef.

"And what did **you** get?" Asked Eru.

"An A." Eclipse calmly stated.

"Teach me!" Yelled Reanef on the verge of tears.

"O.k. O.k. calm down! I'll teach you but you have to promise me you'll work hard. If you don't I won't simple as that."

"I promise…."

"Good I'll stop by this after noon, O.k.?"

Reanef vigorously nodded his head.

**Whap, whap, whap, whap, whap!**

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Whined Reanef worrying if he'll be able to survive Eclipse's lessons.

"Hey it was your idea."

"I didn't mean you could actually hit me!"

"Yes you did! 'If I don't study hard I want you to hit me!'"

"Oh right…."

"Now again, I'm a five year old, now tell me how to make it through this problem."

"But five year olds don't do algebra…."

"Not the point!"

**Whap, whap, whap, whap, whap!**

So what do you think so far?

(Eclipse) They think it's stupid like you. And why in all of your fanfics do you turn me into a girl?

Because my friend won't read it if you're a guy cause she doesn't like yaoi.

Now review or I'll cut Rea-kun's hair off!


End file.
